


Opal

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: An AU version of Sailor Moon. What if planets weren't the only ones to have guardian senshi? R for some chapters





	Opal

Part 1: Opal

 

      Jadeite was now encased in an ice crystal. What would she do, where would she go? She really didn't fit in here.

      She may have been a youma, but she was definitely not your average youma. Where others looked less human and were more evil, Opalite was not. She looked entirely human like Beryl's generals, but had opalescent hair and fingernails. Nor was she totally evil. In fact, she was down right nice. At least when she was with other youma renegades. Whenever she had to deal with "normal" youma, she had to pretend to be as bitchy as they came in order to mask her true nature.

      She had always hated having to kill, lie, cheat, and doing all kinds of nasty things. She had just wanted to be left alone and live a peaceful life. No such luck for a resident of the Dark Kingdom. Opal was a loner, therefore she had very few ftriends. Oh sure she got along with the others like her, but she never really let herself get close to them or vice versa.

      Opal was sitting in her room trying to figure out what to do next. Her commanding officer, General Jadeite, had been severely punished for failing his queen. Like the other youma in his army, Opal was currently out of a job and pretty soon probably out of a home as well.

      "I don't know what to do next, Hec. I knew I should have stayed on Earth while I had the chance," she told her brown and black striped cat. (Yes, some people in the Dark Kingdom keep pets.)

      "That can be arranged, if  you're interested," said a voice.

      Startled, Opal turned to see a tall figure standing before her. "Lord Nephrite!" She immediately stood up dropping a rather annoyed cat.

      "No need to get up on my account Opalite. I have just been appointed Jadeite's task of collecting energy on Earth and I'm looking for some new recruits who'd like to join me."

      "Sir, I'd be honored if you'd let me come with you. I'd like to see more of the earth and I know a little about its people." The truth was that Opal was desperate to leave the Dark Kingdom. She HAD to get out of there. Also she had feelings for the handsome general.

      "I figured you'd like to join me Opalite, that's why I came to your quarters. You're more than welcome to come if you're that interested. And your knowledge of humans could be a great help to me.

      "Thank you sir, I'll pack immediately. That is if you're leaving soon, sir."

      "Yes I will be leaving in a day or two as soon as I find a suitable base of operations on Earth."

      "May I make a suggestion sir?"

      "Go ahead Opalite. I'm always interested in what an Earth expert might have to say."

      She blushed at the compliment. "Well, I'm no expert sir, but I think I know of a good place for your base." She looked at Nephrite's face for approval. The general nodded to show that he was listening. "It's an old mansion on a hill on the outskirts of Tokyo. That's the city where Lord Jadeite and I were working. The house is quite isolated and the trees there help keep it fairly hidden. Lord Jadeite was considering it as a base before his, uh, difficulties with the Sailor Senshi sir."

      "Hmm. Sounds like you found just the place I was looking for Opalite. This saves me valuable time and energy. I'd like to thank you."

      "No need to thank me sir. I'm just glad to help out and save us some energy."      "Yes there is a need to thank you, Opalite. I'd like to make you my second in command."

      She just stood flabbergasted for a few seconds then finally found her voice. "I'm... I'm honored sir. I won't let you down sir."

      "I know you won't, Opalite. You were a loyal soldier to Jadeite and I'd like to have more like you in my army.

      <No you wouldn't,> she thought, <Not once you find out what I'm really like.>

      "Shall I get ready to leave sir?" she asked.

      "Hmm. Yes. I think you should. Since you've found our 'base', we can leave whenever you're ready."

      "Yes, sir."

      "Oh and one more thing Opalite."

      "Yes sir?"

      He smiled at her. "I'd appreciate it if you don't call me sir. I never really could get used to titles. You can just call me by my name."

      "Yes, sir, I mean Nephrite. I'd also like it if you just called me Opal. Almost everyone does."

      "I'll contact you when I'm ready to leave."

      "Yes sir, uh, Nephrite. Sorry about that. Old habits die hard."

      "Pardon?"

      "It's a saying the humans have."

      "Hmm. Interesting."

      "Sayonara for now, Opal."

      "Sayonara, Nephrite."

      He then teleported out of the room. Opal quick grabbed her few cases and began to pack. While she did this she began talking to her cat.

      "Can you believe it Hec. Not only do we get out of this hell hole, we, that is I, get promoted! Could you just die?" The cat looked at her with an all too human expression.

      "Relax Hec. I'm not really all that excited about being promoted. I'm just soo happy to be getting out of here."

      "Meow!"

      "You too, huh? Can't say I blame you. You don't know what it was like for me as a kid. Living here."

      "Mrrrow?"

      "I really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind. Bad memories and all that."

      The cat gave her a 'understanding' look and began rubbing against her.

      "Thanks for the support Hec. I needed that. Let's just think about leaving this place and our new job. OK?" 'Hec' looked at her quizzically. "All right, my new job. Not to mention my new boss."

      The cat gave her a yes-what-about-your-boss? kind of look. Was this earth pet of hers telling her to admit her feelings? <Come on O. Animals don't talk and they certainly couldn't tell when their owners were hiding something from them.>

      Hecate, or Hec as Opal came to call her, had been a stray cat she had found one day on a scouting mission in Tokyo. She had gotten the name from a human mythology book she once read. According to the book, Hecate was some sort of moon goddess as well as a goddess of magic. She had decided that the name fit her new 'friend' perfectly for not only did she seem to appear like magic whenever Opal was on the Earth, but also there was a silver crescent moon on her forehead. After 'meeting' each other a few times, the cat had taken to following her around. Opal was amazed that such a creature could be so foolish as to follow a complete stranger. So she decided to keep her as a pet and brought her home with her the next time she saw her.

      Some of the other youma had laughed at her for wanting a pet, but she quick got into her bitch mode and soon took care of them. After that, no one dared say anything about her 'pet.'

      "Mrrrow! MRRROW!" Hec wasn't about to let this alone was she?

      "Oh all right Hec! All right! I just happen to love Nephrite! There! Are you satisfied you Earthen furball?"

      "Meow. Mrrrow."

      "What do you mean yes and no?! What more do you want from me? To go and tell him how I feel?"

      "MRRROW!"

      "Well what do you want me to do? Forget about him?"

      "MEOW!"

      "Oh that's how it is, is it? Well let me tell you just one thing sister. I'm not about to let this one get away. If you want to be a jealous spoiled brat, then you can just leave!"

      "Mew."

      "Oh puh-leaze. Give me more credit than that Hec. Don't think crying's going to work, 'cause it's not. I'm going with Nephrite and that's final. This may be our only chance to get away from here for good. We may never get another chance by ourselves. You know how tight security is in this place."

      "Meow. Meowrrow."

      "Apology accepted. Now let's finish packing ok? All I can say Hec, is that we sure are lucky Lord Jadeite was punished before he found out I was planning to tell the Sailor Senshi aobut him." She finished packing and went out to her current commanding officer to give her resignation.

 

      "Hmm. Looks like we have a renegde and a traitor in our midst. I'd better tell Lord Zoisite. He'll thank me for this. He just loves getting rid of pests." said a shadowy figure as she stepped from the shadows.

      "You'll do no such thing Myleena."

      "Huh? Who's there?" She spun around nervously looking for whoever it was who spoke.

      A tall figure stepped into the room.

      "Lord Nephrite. What a pleasure to see you again."

      "Spare me the formalities, Myleena. What are you and Zoisite up to this time? What's the idea spying on my men?"

      "Your men Nephrite? Or your new girlfriend?" she asked.

      "My business and my army are none of your business nor Zoisite's. Now tell me what you were doing here." She could tell he was getting angry and impatient. That was not a good sign. Nephrite was known for killing those who angered him or wore on his patience. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. Zoisite sent you on a recruiting mission, right?" he shot sarcastically.

      "That's exactly it, Nephrite-sama."

      "Oh really. What kind of recruiting mission calls for someone to spy on people and hide in the shadows? Let me tell you something Myleena, I KNEW you were there when I came in that first time."

      "How... How could you know?" she stammered.

      "The stars know everything. Now tell me what you've learned that was so important that you have to run to Zoisite?"

      She started to say something rather sarcastic, but the look in his eyes stopped her. She was dead now. She knew it. There was no escape for her now.

      "I'm waiting, Myleena." he said calmly trying his best to hide his anger. She had no choice, she had to tell him the truth.

      "Since you're so interested m'lord, I think you should know that your girlfriend is a renegade youma and a traitor."

      "Hmm. I thought she was a renegade, but tell me, how could she be a traitor?"

      "I overheard her say that she was planning to blab to those Sailor Brats about Jadeite before he was, um, 'retired.'"

      "Oh is THAT what was so important? Well, no need to worry about Zoisite, Myleena. I'll take care of it. You may go now."

      "Thank you, my lord." She turned to go not believing her luck. He was going to let her go. He wasn't going to kill her. That was the last thought she ever had.

      As she turned to leave, Nephrite shot a blast of star energy at her, killing her instantly. Her beautiful body crumbled to nega-dust then disappeared.

      "Wonderful. Now I've got Zoisite to worry about. As if those Sailors weren't enough."

 

( At Neffy's)

      "Thank you again for letting me come with you, Nephrite."

      Her male partner turned to face her. "Opal we've got to talk."

      As soon as he spoke those words, she knew her life was at an end. Somehow he had found out about her. The REAL her.

      "I know you're a renegade. I had a feeling you were one when I first saw you and now I'm certain."

      "Nephrite I...."

      "I also know what you were planning to do to Jadeite, who just happened to be my only friend. Is this true Opal?"

      She looked at him, but found she could not. She turned away bowing her head. "Yes, sir. It's true. It's true I'm a renegade and I was planning to betray Lord Jadeite. But there's a reason as to why I wanted to do it."

      "It had better be a good reason."

      "You-you're not going to kill me?" she asked.

      "It depends on this reason of yours. I'd hate to lose your valuable knowledge, Opal."

      Her spirits lightened a little, but only a little. "Thank you for the compliment, Nephrite." He just glared at her. "My reason is that I hate working for Queen Beryl, but I especially hated working for Jadeite.

      "He never gave me a chance to be myself. You see, I could only bear living in the Dark Kingdom if I could be myself, even if I could only do it when I was alone. With my cat here, it was a little easier. But Jadeite never left me alone. He always had someone with me at ALL times or he was there himself. Most nights he refused to leave me by myself. He claimed it was for my protection. But my being here proves I needed no such protection. You know how it is with our kind.

      "I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of his army and out of the Dark Kingdom. When the Sailor Senshi arrived, I began to think of a way to help them in exchange for a new life on Earth. But I never did get the chance to pull it off.

      "After he was punished, my plan fell through and I had no way of leaving. Then you showed up."

      "Opal, gomen nasai."

      "I know. You have to kill me now. I won't run."

      "I know you won't. You're an honorable person, Opal. But I'm not going to kill you." She stared at him increduously and began to say something. "Let me speak please." She nodded. "I didn't know he treated you so badly, Opal. Somehow he must have figured you were a renegade."

      "So I guess you'll either turn me in to Beryl, or you'll make me stay here with you."

      "I think the second would be the best choice, wouldn't you? I'd hate to lose you, Opal."

      "I guess so."

      "I'm not making you my prisoner, Opal. All I'm asking is that you report back here every so often."

      "So I'm-"

      "free to come and go as you please?" he answered for her. "Yes. And don't worry. I won't pry into your private life. And I won't ask you to kill anyone for me. Any work you'll have will be strictly research."

      "Oh thank you, Nephrite! Arigato!" She hugged and kissed him then promptly fainted.

 

      Life with Nephrite was exactly as he had promised her. He had her do as she pleased with the occasional reseach assignment. She managed to enroll herself in one of the colleges. She was doing well. All her teachers praised her intelligence and her devotion to her studies.

      She discovered she had a talent for music ansd that she liked it. So much that she changed her major to Music. Her professors were just as astonished as she was when she found she could play any instrument as if she had been playing all her life. She had only learned to play a few instruments only weeks ago. But she never told anyone that.

      Her lovelife however, was not going well. She could never get enough courage to tell Nephrite just how she felt about him and her cat Hecate wondered when she ever would.

      Just when she finally had enough nerve to tell him, Nephrite told her about his encounters with a human girl named Naru. He couldn't explain why he was thinking about her all the time, but Opal knew why. She could see it in his face. In his eyes. He was in love with her. Opal was heartbroken. She left the mansion to stay at one of the dorms with an acquaintance. She could no longer bear to be with the man she loved when he loved another. She buried herself in her school work and the work he gave her. Vowing never to love another person.

     

      Zoisite meanwhile, was plotting Nephrite's doom. He had constantly berated and taunted him day in, day out to no end. He also managed to turn the queen against him. Now it was just a matter of time before Nephrite made a fatal mistake.

 

      That mistake was made. Somehow it leaked that Nephrite was in love. Not with someone from the Dark Kingdom, but a HUMAN! Zoisite had found the perfect bait for his trap. He would use the girl Naru to destroy Nephrite once and for all.

      He sent four of his best youma to capture the girl, which they did. However, when Nephrite rescued Naru, only three of the four went after him.

      A lanky feline figure was running after her comrades. She had the head and tail of a cat but the rest of her was humanoid covered with brown fur. She couldn't believe he would actually risk his his life for anyone especially a HUMAN. She paused to take a few breaths before catching up with her friends.

      "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

      Kitana spun around to face whoever dared to insult her. "Well, if it isn't Neffy's ex-whorrre. To what do I own the displeasurrrre of yourrr prrrrescence Opaly?"

      "You really think you'd be able to kill Nephrite don't you?"

      "What makes you think we won't? You? A rrrrenegade? Don't make me laugh."      "Exactly kitty cat. Me and the Sailor Senshi."

      "The Senshi? Those childrrrren? Now that's funny. Don't make me fight you dearrr. I just might wind up killing you too."

      "Go ahead kitten. I darrrre you. What's the matter pussy cat? Cat got yourrr tongue?"

      Opal's constant goading had finally pushed her off the edge. Kitana lunged at her slashing wildly with her claws. Opal dodged the attack just as she had many times in her life and escaped without a scratch.

      "You will die with yourrr masterrr you little bitch forrr insulting me!" the cat youma lunged at her again but, Opal escaped again. the two combatants dodged each other until Opal, weakened by the constant exercise, could no longer dodge Kitana's attacks unscathed.

      She had scratches all over her body and her clothes were in shreds.

      "Prrreparrre to die bitch!" Kitana leapt and managed to land on Opal. She raised one of her claws and Opal closed her eyes waiting for the death blow.

      The blow never came. Instead Kitana let out what sounded like Opal's cat when she stepped on Hecate's tail. Opal ran behind a tree then looked to see what happened.

      Hecate was on Kitana. Fighting her with tooth and claw. Kitana managed to grab her and fling her toward the tree. "You miserrrable beast. How darrrre you attack me!"

      "How dare you do that to one of your own kind! Yourrrr'e going down cat!"

      Opal leapt from the shelter of the tree and lunged at her. Her forehead began to glow and a strange symbol appeared. It was the astrological symbol for Neptune.       Hecate, who landed on her feet, climbed the tree to get a better viewpoint and saw the symbol on Opal's forehead.

      "The symbol! I was right. Opal is one of the Senshi! I've got to help her."

      Meanwhile Kitana had managed to grab hold of Opal and flung her at the tree just aws she had done with her cat. Opal got up and hid again thinking only to catch a few breaths before returning to the battle.

      "Opal! Daijoubu desu ka?" a feminine voice said.

      She spun around looking for the voice's owner.

      "Up here Opal!"

      She looked up and in the tree was only her cat Hecate. She couldn't believe her ears. <Did my cat just talk to me?> she thought.

      "Daijoubu desu ka?" the cat asked again.

      "You-you-you can speak?!" was all she could think of.

      "Of course I can Opal. But this is not the time nor place for this." She did a flip and landed before Opal's feet. Beside her was a ring. "Now listen to me very carefully. You are one of the Sailor Senshi. You have been reborn to fight against the Dark Kingdom and whatever evil this world may face. We don't have time for explanations. I'll explain later. Now put on that ring and say 'Opal Power, make up.'"

      "But-" she started to say.

      "DO IT!" the small feline grew to ten times her size and glared at her.

      "All right. I hope you know what you're doing, Hec. Well, here goes nothing. Opal Power, make up!"

 

(Enter stock footage of Senshi henshins here)

 

      After her clothes finished morphing into her uniform, Opal took a long good look at herself. She saw she was wearing an opalescent sailor uniform with aqua trim and matching skirt. Her skirt was longer than the usual Senshi's skirt reaching down to her knees. Her boots and gloves were also opalescent with aqua trim and her bows were aqua. She reached up and took off her tiara. It was gold like the others' but had an opal as its jewel. She felt the choker around her neck and guessed the jewel hanging from it was an opal. <What else could it be?> she thought. The jewel in her bow was, of course, an opal.

      "Hey I really am a Senshi. Woah!"

      "Of course you are, but I had no idea you were Sailor Opal, Opal. I thought you were Sailor Neptune." said her guardian cat.

      "Sailor Neptune? Who's that?"

      "Not now, Opal! Here she comes!"

      Opal saw Kitana rush at her and began to feel an enormous energy build in her. She clenched her hand and the energy began to collect in her hand. She felt the power build in her hand to its maximum and began to release it.

      "Opal... TSUNAMI!!!" She opened her hand facing the palm towards the rushing youma. A wave of water the size of her hand shot at Kitana and knocked her back ten feet. "Woah. That's some wave." she said admiring her work.

      "It's not over yet, Opal." warned her feline companion as she saw Kitana recovering from the blast.

      Opal reached out to her side, hand open. Opal...Staff...APPEAR!!!" A staff made entirely of opal appeared in her hand and she brought it in front of her preparing herself for another round.

      Kitana rushed at her again this time expecting another attack. CRACK! went the staff as it connected with her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. Kitana landed on her rear, winded. Opal saw another chance to attack and took it. She raised both hands above her, energy sparking between them.

      "Opal..." She began letting the power build again.

      "SHOWER!!!" She brought her hands down, fingers splayed out. Hundreds upon hundreds of tiny opals sparkled onto Kitana's body.

      "Hunh? What's this? Ha ha ha ha ha! Some trrrrick Sailorrrr girrrrl. Do you think you can- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitana never got to finish her sentence. The opals had turned to acid and were eating her fur and skin until she was nothing more than a puddle of ooze.

      "EWWW! I don't think I ever want to use that power agian! I'm going to be sick!" Opal turned around and did what any normal person would have done.

      "I don't think I blame you, Opal. I'm really proud of you, you know. For once you fought for the right side. Not to mention gave me the chance to really talk to you."

      "Hec, can we go home now? I'm so tired."

      "Of course, Opal. But let's go to Nephrite's instead."

      "Nephrite's?! Are you crazy Hec? I'm not going back there. Not while she's still got him under her spell!"

      "Naru has nothing to do with this, Opal."

      "Oh, then why do you want to go there, pray tell?"

      "It's closer, plus I want to ask him something."

      "Like what?"

      "I want to see if he can find any more Jewel Senshi for us."

      "Jewel Senshi? Is that what I am and there's MORE?"

      "Opal not now. Save it for when we get to Nephrite's, all right?"

      "Seems you're always saying 'Not now, Opal.' You sound like my dad." she said under her breath.

      "Did you say something?"

      "No."

      "All right then. Let's go."

      Opal reverted to her normal self, if you can call it that, and followed her feline friend in the direciton of  an all too familiar haunt.

 

(Back at Neffy's)

 

      Meanwhile, Nephrite was at his house talking to Naru. The two had escaped Zoisite's youma thanks to the Sailor Senshi and an unknown girl who had distracted on of the youma at the very second she was going to strike. Somehow the girl seemed familiar to him.

      Opal pushed open the front door to the mansion not believing that he still hadn't learned. "You'd think after what happened tonight, he'd finally lock the door." she said to no one in particular.

      Her feline companion just smiled. "Shall we go in?"

      Opal and Hecate entered the spacious home looking for any signs of her freind and former housemate. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate.

      Naru and Nephrite were sitting at the table talking to each other about nothing in particular, just happy to be alive. Nephrite had his jacket off and there was an orange bandage on his right arm. Naru was still in her orange and green (yuck) pj's but they were torn. Opal smiled guessing that was where the bandage had come from.

      Both were so engrossed with each other, that neither one noticed she had come in. "Ahem." she said clearing her throat. Naru let out a shriek and Nephrite jumped out of his chair and went into a battle stance ready for whatever came at him. Then he saw who had snuck up on them.

      Opal just stood there smiling. Her clothes still torn and her scratches were beginning to bleed again.

      "Opal! What happened to you?" he said finally relaxing.

      "You know her, Nephrite?" Naru asked.

      "We used to room together." said Opal. "Relax kid. It's not what you think. We used to share this house that's all."

      "Naru this is Opal, a friend from where I come from. Don't worry, she's like me. Opal this is-"

      "I know who she is, Nephrite. Pleased to meet you, finally." Naru gave her a puzzled look. "I've heard a lot about you. In fact, you're all I've heard about from him." Naru began blushing bright red.

      "Opal what happened? Don't tell me Zoisite sent youma after you too." he said.

      "Well, not exactly, Nephrite. Zoisite actually sent four youma after you. I ran into one of them on my way back home."

      "You didn't fight it, did you?"

      "You bet I did. I wasn't about to let my only friend be killed by that cat bitch. Gomen ne, Hec." This last to her cat who didn't like the insult to her species.

      "He sent Kitana?!"

      "Yes he did. Don't worry, she won't be coming after you or anyone. EVER. I made sure of it."

      "Opal-" he began.

      "Don't worry, I'm ok. They're just scratches. All I need right now is a nice hot bath and some rest. So, if you two'll excuse me if I don't stay to chat. Oh by the way Nephrite, I'm staying for the night only. I'm too tired to go back to the dorm." With that, she left the kitchen and went upstairs to clean herself up.

      "Nephrite, just who is that woman?" asked Naru who was completely forgotten by the two of them.

      "She is, was, a soldier from the Dark Kingdom, Naru-chan. I asked her to come to Tokyo with me because she had been here before on scouting missions." He then went to explain that she was a renegade youma. That is a youma who had no love for evil and that she had accepted his offer only to escape form the Dark Kingdom.

      "So she means nothing to you?" she asked, still a little jealous.

      "Well-" he started.

      "I knew it. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

      "No, Naru. She is my friend and nothing more. She is important to me because she is my friend and has taught me a lot about your world. You're all I care about now, Naru-chan."

      Naru blushed at Nephrite's confession of love. She now knew that the strange and beautiful woman would not replace her.

      "Good, now we've got that straightened out, we need to talk." said a female voice.

      Nephrite went back into his battle stance accidentally stepping on Hecate's tail.

      "MEEEEOWCH! Watch where you're going will you!"

      "That- That cat talked!" Naru said unable to believe her ears and fainted dead away.

      "Naru-chan!" Nephrite ran to his girlfriend.

      "She'll be all right. She just fainted. Can we get down to business now?" said the voice again.

      "Who's there? Show yourself!" He glanced around the kitchen but saw no one there, human or youma.

      "Over here you big dummy." said a brown and black striped cat on the table.

      "You can talk?" he asked amazed.

      "Do I have to go throught this every time I open my mouth? Oh well never mind. I am Hecate. Of course you know my name from Opal. I am her guardian from the Moon Kingdom and I have a favor to ask of you, Nephrite."

      "The MoonKingdom? That would mean that Opal is either royalty or -"

      "a Sailor Senshi? Yes. Opal is a senshi but she is not like the ones you know. I suggest you wait till morning before I explain any more. Opal hasn't had any of this fully explained to her either."

      "All right, Hecate. This is going to take some time to get used to. I'm not used to talking to animals, especially someone's pet."

      "Guardian." the cat corrected.

      "Whatever. Now what is this favor you mentioned?"

      "I need to know if you can ask the stars to find any more senshi for me."

      "I hate to disappoint you kitty, but I've already tried several times to find the senshi new or otherwise. Each time I tried, the stars either didn't know or refused to tell me where they were."

      "Hmm. I thought as much. I guess Opal and I will have to find them on our own."

      "Why not ask the Sailor Senshi for help. I'm sure they might be able to find others. Mars and Mercury showed up fairly quickly before Jadeite was, uh, 'retired'."

      A huge sweatdrop appeared over the cat's head. "Why didn't I think of that before!" she said hitting her head with her paw. "I'll be back by morning Nephrite. Don't let Opal leave until I get back." She leapt onto the window sill and jumped out the open window.

      "Wait! Where are you going? What about Naru?" It was too late. The sleek feline was well out of earshot before he even finished his second word. Naru stirred and began to wake up. "Thank goodness, you're all right."

      "Nephrite? What happened? Was it more monsters?"

      "No Naru-chan, you just fainted. Too much excitement I think." He smiled helping her up and she wrapped her arms around him again.

      "Thanks for saving me Nephrite. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come after me."

      "You're welcome Naru-chan." he said holding her close to him. "It's late. I think we'd better get you home."

      "Yeah. I guess you're right. My mother's probably worried sick by now." she said with a little laugh. She could imagine her mother pacing back and forth franitcally. <She probably called the cops hours ago.> she thought.

 

(The next day)

 

      "So I killed her the rest you know." said Opal. She had been telling Nephrite what happened to her the last night.

      "So I guess that makes you a Sailor Senshi, Opal." he said.

      "Yeah, I guess so. I hope this doesn't interfere with my personal life though. I just want a normal life here, now I've this senshi business to worry about."

      "I doubt the others would need you, Opal. From what I've seen, those kids can take care of themselves."

      "I hope so. I'd hate having to explain this to Nabiki. She's a real extortionist."

      "Extortionist?"

      "Yeah. She blackmails people for money. She'd sell her father if it suited her."

      "Then I think you'd better move back here. It'd be safer."

      "I know, but it's the middle of the term. Too late to move out now. I'm sure I can keep this a secret from her for now."

      "I hope you know what you're doing, Opal."

      "Me too."

      The two had been up since dawn talking to each other about the events of the previous night and catching up between bites of their breakfast.

      "I wonder where she's gotten to. It's not like her to be gone for so long." Opal said, concerned for her friend and guardian.

      "I'm sure Hecate's all right, Opal. I think she might have gone looking for the Sailor Senshi."

      "The Sailors? What for?"

      "I told her to ask them for help since I couldn't."

      "Oh. Well, I hope she's ok."

      "Ohayo mina!" said a now familiar feminine voice.

      "Hec! You're back. I was starting to get worried." Opal said, glad to have her friend back.

      "Gomen nasai, but that Luna can be quite a pain sometimes. She refused to let me go until I told her everything I knew. Talk about a real nosybody."

      "Luna? Who's that?"

      "I think she might be talking about Usagi's cat. Am I right Hecate?"

      "Absolutely right, Nephrite. Luna's another cat like me Opal, except she's Sailor Moon's guardian.

      "You mean there's more talking cats?"

      "Yes. If I can remember right, there's about, let me see now, hmm, I can remember at least four or five of us, but I'm sure there's more than that."

      "Wow! A whole planet crawling with talking cats! Boy Beryl could really pick 'em."

      "I don't think there's that many, Opal."

      "He's right. I don't think there's a whole lot of us all over the Earth. In fact, I don't think we're even from Earth."

      "Then where did you come from Hec, if you're not from Earth, huh?"

      "Well, I guess that's my cue to explain everything to you too."

      "You'd better Hec. I don't think I'd forgive you for keeping your talking a secret if you didn't." Opal said angrily.

      Hecate cleared her throat and began telling her story. "You both might as well make yourselves comfortable because this could be a long story." She waited till they were both comfortable and then began. "A thousand years ago, all the planets were united together under Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. This was a time of peace and happiness known as the Silver Millennium. Each of the Sailor Senshiand Jewel Senshi were of the royal houses of their planets. Your planet, Opal, was Neptune. That much I gathered from the symbol on your forehead. I don't think you were the princess, but I definitely have the feeling you are closely connected to her. Anyway, as we were celebrating our 1,000th anniversary, Queen Beryl's forces attacked and destroyed each of the planets. Even the Moon. What happened afterward, I got from Luna. It seems that Queen Serenity used the ginzuishou to seal away Queen Beryl and her armies and send the Senshi's spirits to this time hoping it'd be safer here."

      "If the Sailor Senshi were reborn on Earth, then how come I wasn't?" asked Opal.

      "Gomen nasai, Opal, I just don't know. Neither does Luna or Central."

      "Central?" asked Nephrite.

      "Yes, uh it's a moon based computer, I think. It's where Luna and I will get our information when needed.

      "You think it's moon based? Aren't you sure?" Opal asked.

      "No, I'm not. You see, like the both of you, I haven't fully recovered my memories just yet."

      "When do you think we will get them back?" she asked.

      "It'll just have to take its course, Opal. Maybe when the others find the Moon Princess or when we find the other Jewel Senshi..."

      "Woah, slow down Hec. Moon Princess?"

      "Beryl did say something about a Moon Princess once. But I don't know who she is. I think she may be the daughter of this Queen Serenity you mentioned." Nephrite said.

      "Hmm. I think you may be right Nephrite. I think the queen did have a daughter."

      "Well, what about having to find her? Is that what we're supposed to do?" asked Opal.

      "No, according to Central, finding the Moon Princess is the main Senshi's jobs. Ours is to find the other Jewel Senshi.

      "Well then, let's get started. Any clues as to where or who they are Hec?"

      "None. All Central could tell me is that they would have symbols on their foreheads like yours."

      "That's a big help. Mine didn't show until my life was in danger. How're we supposed to find these people, if their symbols aren't showing?"

      "Maybe I can ask the stars if the rest of the symbols are planets." suggested Nephrite.

      "Hmm. That sounds like a very good idea Nephrite, but there's no need for it." said Hecate.

      "Did this 'Central' say what the other symbols were?" he asked.

      "Yes. It said that each senshi's symbol came from one of the planets. There should be one from Mercury, Venus, the moon, and Saturn. We already found Neptune and Mercury's Jewel Senshi."

      "What about this planet? What about Earth? Doesn't the earth have a senshi too?" asked Opal.

      "I'm not really sure, Central never said anything about an Earth senshi, Sailor or otherwise."

      "Then I guess we'll have to forget about this planet then. Well, I'd better get going if I'm to make my violin lesson on time. See ya later Nephrite. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll see you back at the dorm, Hec." Opal got up and left to pick up her things at the dorm.

      "Guess that leaves us two Hecate." he said.

      "Not really, Nephrite. I've got to scout the city now I've some idea as to what to look for." She started to leave by the same open window he stopped her.

      "Hecate, wait. I just want to wish you good luck."

      "Arigato, Nephrite. Well, bai-bai." She leapt out of the window and went off in search of the other senshi.

      "Be careful." he said knowing she couldm't hear him. It was more of a prayer. "Well, I'd better get going myself. Don't want to be late for that interview with Naru's mother." Nephrite got up and walked to the foyer, stopped by the mirror to make sure everything was where it should be, then grabbed the car keys lying on the table.


End file.
